steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гранат/Галерея/Другое
Скриншоты Пилотный эпизод Pilot 001.png Pilot 002.png Pilot 008.png Pilot 009.png Pilot 010.png Pilot 013.png Pilot 016.png Pilot 017.png Pilot 018.png Pilot 022.png Pilot 024.png Pilot 025.png Pilot 029.png Pilot 030.png Pilot 033.png Pilot 053.png Pilot 060.png Pilot 061.png Pilot 065.png Pilot 067.png Pilot 068.png Pilot 075.png Pilot 076.png Pilot 077.png Pilot 082.png Pilot 090.png Pilot 091.png Pilot 092.png Pilot 096.png Pilot 098.png Pilot 101.png Pilot 103.png Pilot 105.png Pilot 106.png Pilot 107.png Pilot 110.png Pilot 111.png Pilot 113.png Pilot 114.png Pilot 115.png Pilot 119.png Pilot 121.png Pilot 122.png Pilot 128.png Pilot 129.png Pilot 131.png Расширенный опенинг We Are The Crystal Gems (016).png We Are The Crystal Gems (017).png We Are The Crystal Gems (018).png We Are The Crystal Gems (019).png We Are The Crystal Gems (020).png We Are The Crystal Gems (021).png We Are The Crystal Gems (031).png We Are The Crystal Gems (032).png We Are The Crystal Gems (033).png We Are The Crystal Gems (034).png We Are The Crystal Gems (035).png We Are The Crystal Gems (036).png We Are The Crystal Gems (040).png We Are The Crystal Gems (041).png We Are The Crystal Gems (042).png We Are The Crystal Gems (043).png We Are The Crystal Gems (044).png We Are The Crystal Gems (045).png We Are The Crystal Gems (046).png We Are The Crystal Gems (047).png We Are The Crystal Gems (051).png We Are The Crystal Gems (052).png We Are The Crystal Gems (053).png We Are The Crystal Gems (055).png We Are The Crystal Gems (056).png We Are The Crystal Gems (057).png We Are The Crystal Gems (063).png We Are The Crystal Gems (064).png We Are The Crystal Gems (071).png We Are The Crystal Gems (072).png We Are The Crystal Gems (075).png We Are The Crystal Gems (077).png We Are The Crystal Gems (079).png We Are The Crystal Gems (080).png We Are The Crystal Gems (084).png We Are The Crystal Gems (099).png We Are The Crystal Gems (105).png We Are The Crystal Gems (106).png We Are The Crystal Gems (107).png We Are The Crystal Gems (108).png We Are The Crystal Gems (109).png We Are The Crystal Gems (110).png We Are The Crystal Gems (111).png We Are The Crystal Gems (117).png We Are The Crystal Gems (118).png We Are The Crystal Gems (119).png We Are The Crystal Gems (120).png We Are The Crystal Gems (121).png We Are The Crystal Gems (122).png We Are The Crystal Gems (123).png We Are The Crystal Gems (124).png We Are The Crystal Gems (125).png We Are The Crystal Gems (126).png We Are The Crystal Gems (127).png We Are The Crystal Gems (128).png We Are The Crystal Gems (129).png We Are The Crystal Gems (130).png We Are The Crystal Gems (131).png We Are The Crystal Gems (132).png We Are The Crystal Gems (133).png We Are The Crystal Gems (134).png We Are The Crystal Gems (135).png We Are The Crystal Gems (136).png We Are The Crystal Gems (153).png We Are The Crystal Gems (154).png We Are The Crystal Gems (155).png We Are The Crystal Gems (156).png We Are The Crystal Gems (157).png We Are The Crystal Gems (158).png We Are The Crystal Gems (159).png We Are The Crystal Gems (160).png We Are The Crystal Gems (161).png We Are The Crystal Gems (166).png We Are The Crystal Gems (167).png We Are The Crystal Gems (168).png We Are The Crystal Gems (169).png We Are The Crystal Gems (179).png We Are The Crystal Gems (180).png We Are The Crystal Gems (183).png We Are The Crystal Gems (184).png We Are The Crystal Gems (185).png We Are The Crystal Gems (186).png We Are The Crystal Gems (187).png We Are The Crystal Gems (188).png We Are The Crystal Gems (189).png Lion Loves To Fit In A Box Lion Loves to Fit in a Box 000.png What Are Gems? What Are Gems 0001.png What Are Gems 0002.png What Are Gems 0003.png What Are Gems 0004.png What Are Gems 0005.png What Are Gems 0021.png What Are Gems 0026.png What Are Gems 0027.png What Are Gems 0028.png What Are Gems 0029.png What Are Gems 0030.png What Are Gems 0031.png What Are Gems 0032.png What Are Gems 0033.png What Are Gems 0034.png What Are Gems 0035.png What Are Gems 0036.png What Are Gems 0037.png What Are Gems 0038.png What Are Gems 0039.png What Are Gems 0040.png What Are Gems 0041.png What Are Gems 0042.png What Are Gems 0043.png What Are Gems 0044.png What Are Gems 0045.png What Are Gems 0046.png What Are Gems 0047.png What Are Gems 0048.png What Are Gems 0049.png What Are Gems 0050.png What Are Gems 0051.png What Are Gems 0052.png What Are Gems 0053.png What Are Gems 0054.png What Are Gems 0055.png What Are Gems 0056.png What Are Gems 0057.png What Are Gems 0058.png What Are Gems 0059.png What Are Gems 0060.png What Are Gems 0061.png What Are Gems 0062.png What Are Gems 0063.png What Are Gems 0064.png What Are Gems 0065.png What Are Gems 0066.png What Are Gems 0067.png What Are Gems 0068.png What Are Gems 0070.png What Are Gems 0072.png What Are Gems 0073.png How Are Gems Made? HowAreGemsMade 000.png HowAreGemsMade_007.png HowAreGemsMade_009.png HowAreGemsMade_013.png HowAreGemsMade_014.png HowAreGemsMade_018.png HowAreGemsMade_019.png HowAreGemsMade_020.png Fusion TCG_Fusion_000.png Tcgf01.png TCG_Fusion_001.png TCG_Fusion_002.png TCG_Fusion_003.png Tcgf05.png TCG_Fusion_Opal_fused.png TCG_Fusion_005.png Fusion_short_106.jpg TCG_Fusion_Opal_about_to_unfuse.png Tcgf06.png Tcgf07.png TCG_Fusion_006.png Tcgf08.png Tcgf09.png TCG_Fusion_007.png Tcgf10.png Tcgf11.png Tcgf12.png Tcgf13.png TCG_Fusion_009.png Gem Karaoke Gem Karaoke 000.png Gem Karaoke 001.png Gem Karaoke 002.png Gem Karaoke 003.png Gem Karaoke 004.png Gem Karaoke 005.png Gem Karaoke 006.png Gem Karaoke 007.png Gem Karaoke 008.png Gem Karaoke 009.png Gem Karaoke 010.png Gem Karaoke 011.png Gem Karaoke 012.png Gem Karaoke 013.png Gem Karaoke 014.png Gem Karaoke 015.png Gem Karaoke 016.png Gem Karaoke 017.png Gem Karaoke 018.png Gem Karaoke 019.png Gem Karaoke 020.png Gem Karaoke 021.png Gem Karaoke 022.png Gem Karaoke 023.png Gem Karaoke 024.png Gem Karaoke 027.png Gem Karaoke 028.png Gem Karaoke 029.png Gem Karaoke 030.png Gem Karaoke 031.png Gem Karaoke 032.png Gem Karaoke 033.png Gem Karaoke 034.png Gem Karaoke 035.png Gem Karaoke 036.png Gem Karaoke 037.png Gem Karaoke 038.png Steven Reacts Steven Reacts 001.png Steven's Song Time Steven Song Time 1.png Опенинг Steven Universe Future SUF Opening 1.png SUF Opening 2.png SUF Opening 3.png SUF Opening 5.png SUF Opening 6.png SUF Opening 7.png SUF Opening 11.png SUF Opening 12.png SUF Opening 13.png SUF Opening 14.png SUF Opening 16.png SUF Opening 18.png SUF Opening 19.png Анимации Buttface.gif 29c97f95f4e4eca0e661841ff581f608.gif Steven_Universe-_Run_along.gif Garnet gauntlets.gif Gif2.gif tumblr_mvz32sl7zi1rkiy6bo1_500 (1).gif Waffles.gif Syrup.gif Blaming Amethyst.gif Funky_Flow.gif Garnet_waving_butterflies_away.gif They're_just_butterflies.gif Butterflies_returning.gif Amethyst_got_this.gif Amethyst_swallowing_rock.gif Garnet_punching_away_dummy.gif Garnet_playing_MBM.gif Garnet_Obsessed.gif BrMYme5.gif Garnet_third_eye_reveal.gif Garnet_Obsessed_2.gif Garnet_resetting_game.gif tumblr_n8xrnjSywB1qzvju0o2_400.gif Garnet and Amethyst fusion 01.gif tumblr_n8xolaEHO71td4pm5o1_400.gif Garnet and Amethyst fusion 03.gif Garnet and Amethyst fusion 05.gif Garnet and Amethyst fusion 06.gif Bang!.gif tumblr_nchf4mbVSa1ru05vpo1_500.gif tumblr_ncstpdsgRd1ru05vpo2_r2_500.gif tumblr_nchdheoVE11sr0k7ao2_400.gif E8f5b58b23814e723e64ed0d7652339d.gif Garnet bleeding.gif HotHead.gif Garnet Rocket Gauntlets.gif Электрокинез.gif Garent and Pearl fusion 01.gif Garent and Pearl fusion 02.gif Dancegif2.gif Здщз.gif Futurevision2.gif Goophug.gif His gimmick is space.gif Garent Amethyst and Pearl fusion 01.gif Wailing_Stone_and_Steven.gif Cushions.gif Garnet_sitting_Steven.gif Electrokinesis.gif Garnet_shaking_Greg's_hand.gif Garnet_thanks_Greg.gif Without_your_help.gif Jailbreak Garnet Animated by Ian Jones-Qartey & Rebecca Sugar.gif Ruby and Sapphire fusion 03.gif garnetsinging.gif tumblr_nl4mj8GhU01tau3obo1_500.gif Fgrae.gif Jail Break Animation (3).GIF Garnet-Summons-Fists1.gif Garnet2.gif Jail Break Animation I am Conversation.gif Could have gone worse.gif Could have gone a lot better.gif Ahhh.gif garnetanimationunclegrandpa.gif Love Letters Garnet 02.gif Love Letters Garnet 01.gif Love Letters Garnet 03.gif 7656f0d90aced968e981df75a82d5ab2.gif Defuse.gif We Need to Talk Garnet Wink.gif Small the2ndgarnet.gif Small the4thboth.gif After fusion.gif Too Far 001.gif Surprise.gif Estelle Easter Egg.gif ICBG.gif Star_location.gif No_roof_shoving.gif GarnetThumbs.gif Thumbupgargar.gif Log_Date_Animation_Thumbs_Up.gif Alexandrite fusion.gif Ruby, plus Sapphire, equals Garnet.gif Life is like a Chess game ...too bad this is Checkers!.gif As awesome as Garnet is, even she can have an off day.gif Pearl_needs_a_hug.gif Garnet_iris_close.gif Timeout_for_rubies.gif Pictures.gif Need a little change.gif Garnet's_first_formation.gif Garnet being cute.gif Baby Steven crying.gif My power means nothing.gif Giant Robot.gif Garnet falling.gif Tiger Millionaire and Purple Puma.gif Amethyst alive.gif Saved from what.gif Not wanted.gif Amethyst dancing.gif Crystal gem too.gif What you saw.gif Her name is Peridot.gif Opal firing arrow.gif Steven Crystal gem too.gif Love at first sight.gif Love takes time.gif Ext. Op. Garnet.gif Lapis and Peridot laughing.gif Bugs_Bunny's_got_nothing_on_the_Gems!.gif Glow twice.gif Garnet unfusing.gif I'm here.gif Dang it, Garnet! You know I can't say No when you show me your eyes!.gif That's a Batman reference if I ever heard one.gif Always the optimistic one, Pearl.gif What do we do.gif Really good.gif He's back.gif Amethyst impression.gif Gems jumping.gif Everyone drawing.gif Results of drawing.gif I like me.gif Happy to see him.gif Alone Together Fusion Practice.gif This_is_sooo_dumb.gif Baby Gem Glow.gif Garnetduring rebellion.gif During Rebellion.gif 0227f614f8460d5ff66c7682b2b35334.gif And Blue can you please stop crying I can't see.gif 5258c660-8494-4024-8c5d-518d7566a400.gif 144508-Steven-Universe-Animated-Gif.gif Хохоххо.gif Аме, Гронот и Перловка.gif Рендеры Первый Garnet Movie render.png Дебют Гранат прошлая регенирация.png GarnetByKmesLenhi.png GarnetDebutEyes-0.png|Гранат без очков в дебютной версии Garnet Debut Table.png Предыдущий CurrentGarnetEyes-0.png Граната.png Гранат_новая_регенирация.png GarnetByKmes.png Garnet_with_no_glasses_new_design_by_ben10omninerserules-d8vuqih.png|Гранат без очков в предыдущей версии Garnet_Regeneration.png Текущий РендерГранатОтПнА.png Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей